Skullgrils: la entrada del torbellino dorado
by Double Danger
Summary: Un Chico nuevo y Extraño a entrado en la misma clase que filia pero quien es este chico y porque atrae la atencion de la mafia medichi, las Garsas Negras, los laboratorios ASG y hasta la misma Skullgirl... (esto pasa antes que el juego).
1. chapter 1

Vortex: Sip 2 meses sin actualizar... bueno un mes y 7 dias porque en año nuevo subi todas las historias que tenia en documentos que habia terminado pero no subi o no las habia terminado... si quieren chequenlas, la unica que el primer capitulo quedo terminado fue la primera que es un Fanfic de IS: Infinite Stratos.

se que deveria actualizar las demas historias pero... la verdad el capitulo 5 de un mundo kunoichi ya estaba en 2600 palabras de las 3000 que suelo usar desde Diciembre... pero nunca me he dignado a terminar... y Naruto el jinchuriki de 2 bijuus... el Spin Of con Touhou lo pondre a parte... pues intentare que en 2 o 3 capitulos terminar esa historia para Re-escribirla sin los personajes de Metal Slug Attack pues siento que se me hace dificil continuarla a la saga Shippuden... la terminare en los examenes chunnin y la huida de sasuke... tal como termina en el naruto original.

un mundo kunoichi seguira adelante pero... tengo falta de ideas no relacionadas a SkullGirls y de eso hablare mas tarde.

Problemas dimensionales no a pasado del primer capitulo y pienso intentar hacer su segundo capitulo con un poco de ayuda.

SkullGirls... este juego me dejo enganchado... quisas por sus personajes... quisa la musica... quisas el hecho que por alguna rason Valentine me recuerda mucho a Kakashi... por... motivos, este juego me a enganchado al pundo que tenia que hacer algo de esto... y que mejor que hacerlo con mi anime favorito del cual solo tiene 3 historias en crossover... y todas en ingles... este sera otro intento de fic... ojala que funcione.

Capitulo 01: Comienzos.

Esto era raro... iclusive para Samson... filia estaba mas irritable que de costumbre... de hiecho ella no era de las personas que se irritaban.

Samson se comensaba a preocupar del comportamiento de la chica pero... misteriosamente se calmo cuando el alumno nuevo llego y a la primera persona que hablo fue a filia.

Samson no sabia que tenia de especial este chico nuevo que la hiso calmarse apenas le hablo... el queria sacar por lo menos un ojo del sombrero para mirar pero se arriesgaria a ser visto.

al parecer tuvo una muy agradable conversacion... que para sorpresa de Samson filia presto atencion... ella normalmente solo prestaba atencion a la profesora... ¿que habra de especial en este chico? se preguntaba Samson.

en Circles des cartes nuestra acrobata de pelo verde se encontraba en su camerino con una carta de los medichi... tenia que reclutar a alguien... un chico nuevo en la ciudad que ya tenia una racha de victorias que ella tenia que romper de dos maneras... o se unia al circo... o rompia sus huesos... cerebella estaba feliz pues al fin tendria algo que hacer pues estaba muy aburrida sentada en su camerino devido a que hoy cancelaron el show para arreglos de los esenarios.

¿quien y que tan fuerte sera este chico? se preguntaba cerebella.

mientras en la gran catedral.

La madre agatha estaba un poco perturbada... una gran energia demoniaca no proveniente de la SkullGirl estaba en la ciudad... eso era malo o bueno al mismo tiempo... si lo convertian en un aliado serian imparables... si era enemigo tendria que ser eliminado o seria un dolor de culo mas tarde.

le aviso a su enfermera ninja favorita (y unica) que rastreara a esa fuente de poder demoniaco y con una sonrisa complasida Valentine fue a buscarlo... ¿Quien es esa persona y porque tiene un poder tan imenso... iclusive mas que el SkullHeart? Agatha se preguntaba.

en en castillo del reini Canopy y sede central de las Garsas Negras, la lider del grupo y princesa del reino parasoul estaba leyendo un expediente de una explosion de energia en uno de los paramos cercanos al reino... lo misterioso es que no encontraron ningun rastro de materiales o algo que identifique si fue un arma, una bomba o cualquier cosa no habia rastro de nada... lo unico singular era el patron de remolino del crater... era como si algo en espiral... era muy raro pero nada podia hacer mas que continuar con la investigacion... pero un nuevo reporte se le entrego en su escritorio... un rerporte de seguimiento... la explosion de enegia ocurrio hace una semana.

el reporte de seguimiento mostraba a las nuevas personas que habian entrado a los diferentes centros educativos del reino... solo eran como 20 personas lo cual la sorprendio pero recordo que las clases habia iniciado hace mas de un mes asi que se despreocupo hasta que leyo el ultimo reporte... este chico era un huerfano de guerra... pero se le hacia conocido asi que desidio buscar mas informacion hacerca del chico... pero no habia nada... no habia registro de nacimiento, nada solo el reporte de que se inscribio en uno de sus centros educativos... esto podia tener dos razones o era extranjero pero aun no an llegado sus papeles hasta aca o directamente no existian sus papeles... tendria que mandar a alguien a investigarlo... podria ser alguien de interes con algun objetivo Ilegal en el reino

¿por que no tienes papeles este chico? se preguntaba parasoul.

en las catacumbas debajo de la gran catedral la SkullGirl actual llamada Bloody Marie estaba algo inpaciente... al igual que la Madre Agatha sentia ese poder superior al SkullHeart y sentia que seria un rival digno pero al mismo tiempo no queria saber que le habia pasado para recivir tal poder... usualmente un gran poder corresponde a un pasado tragico... o eso es en la gran mayoria de ocaciones.

Marie estaba Preguntandose ¿Espero estar asu nivel?.

en el laboratorio ASG #8 Big Band por alguna razon sentia que algo iba mal... algo habia alterado al suavidad del aire... y no se referia al olor a polvora por culpa de Peacock y su practica de tiro... no, era algo digno de una SkullGirl... pero ya habia sentido antes el poder una y no era tan escondido y sin aura de maldad... era mas un aura de tranquilidad... pero porque de repente podia sentir todo eso... una mejora del doctor tal ves... o solo era sus instinto de detective volviendose a activar... el esperaba que fuera la ultima... el queria volver a sentir las emociones detras de las acciones como en el pasado... ¿que es ese poder...? solo espero que no este del lado de la SkullGirl. dijo Big Band internamente.

regresando con Filia y Samson, Filia se sentia rara... era la primera ves que un chico se le acercaba y no pedia ser su novia o algo por el estilo... ella tenia que rechasar a muchos y no tendria problemas si no fuera por los insistentes que se creian la gran cosa y no aceptaban un no por respuesta y eso la estaba irritando y del lado de las chicas la mayoria le tenian envidia pero lo ocultaban con indiferencia ademas que cuando le hablaban no era nada mas que para insultarla con su peso o algo asi... lo que la confundia es que segun la enfermeria ella estaba en un peso promedio y que segun Samson tenia una figura muy digna... pero Filia no sabia a que se referia con eso... que este chico nuevo fuera con ella de entre todas las personas era algo que ella no esperaba y que le hablara con normalidad y sin ninguna pisca de cualquier mala intencion... la reconfortaba... solo esperaba que los chismes no le llegaran a el y se alejara... eso la aria sentirse sola otra ves.

cuando comenso la hora del almuerzo ella penso que el chico nuevo se despegaria de ella pero no... la seguia y comensaba a preguntarle cosas sobre que le mostrara la escuela y Filia con una Sonrisa con gusto lo hiso... se sentia bien que alguien que no fuera los profesores o Samson le hablara con tal normalidad.

Por el Otro lado Samson no estaba del todo convencido hacerca del chico nuevo... el sentia que ese chico apesar de no poder verlo tenia algo oculto... si tenia alguna mala intencion la ocultaba muy bien... hacia perfectamente el papel del chico nuevo que se hace amigo de la primera persona que conose... solo esperaba que este chico no la lastimara de alguna manera.

despues de que terminarar las clases Filia le dio el consejo al chico nuevo que se quedara un rato pues si sale con todos los demas sera aplastado con la inmensa cantidad de gente... en ese momento Samson aprovecho la oportunidad de sacar un ojos del sombrero de filia y pudo ver las facciones del chico.

Cabello rubio puntiagudo, piel con un bronceado natural, altura decente para un chico de 16 años pero mirando de cerca pudo notar 6 marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas 3 de cada lado y sus ojos azules como una laguna de agua cristalina, vestia el atuendo de hombre tipico de la escuela que era una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y pantalones negros pero ademas tenia una gorra sin la parte de arriba(creo que se llama visera) pero algo que el nunca hiso en todo el dia fue decir su nombre y eso era raro pues cuando se presento tampoco lo dijo.

cuando porfin salian del colegio a Filia le vino la misma pregunta que Samson.

Filia: mmmmm cual estu nombre... nunca lo dijiste en la presentacion.

?: pues es un nombre poco comun... mi nombre es... porfavor no te rias cuando lo digo.

Filia: no no me reire.

?: lo prometes.

Filia: no puedes tener un nombre tan malo, lo prometo.

?: Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto.

Filia: Es un buen nombre... porque me reiria de ese nombre.

Naruto: ¿nunca has comido Ramen verdad?.

Filia: no que yo recuerde.

Naruto: entonses no lo bas a entender.

Filia: me lo explicas.

Naruto: mmmm no... no quiero que te rias.

Filia: ¡por favor!...

Naruto: hay un ingrediente en el ramen que se llama Narutomaki... y mi nombre completo es Naruto Uzumaki...

Filia: Enserio me tenia que reir de eso.

Naruto: y mi nombre solo tiene 2 significados... Torbellino o FishCake (Pastel de Pescado... pero no se si deba dejarlo traducido).

Filia en ese momento se aguanto las ganas de reir... y Samson ya no aguantaba pero no podia reir porque si no podria las cosas raras entre los dos.

entonses para evitar reirse decidio preguntar otra cosa.

Filia: y entonses en que parte de MapleCrest vives... pues veo que me estas siguiendo.

Naruto: por aqui mismo... en esta calle voy a la Izquierda.

Filia: Tambien yo.

Ambos tomaron la calle de la Izquierda y luego otra calle a la Izquierda... y entonces naruto paro en una casa de dos pisos totalmente igual a las y la unica diferencia era el numero de la puerta y del buzon... y filia paro y cruzo la calle para ir a la casa que estaba al frente de la de naruto

Filia:esa es tu casa.

Naruto: sip... que curioso vivimos en la misma calle.

Filia: que pequeño es el mundo.

Ambos entraron a sus respectivas casas sin no antes despedirse... pero filia apenas entro callo en el sillon y su sombrero salio volando para revelar a Samson.

Samson: Chica... estoy comensando a sospechar de ese chico... algo no esta bien con el.

Filia: solo lo dises porque el es el primer chico que hablo conmigo normalmente desde que llegaste.

filia aun con la cabeza metida en los cojines hablo y levanto la mano con el dedo indice extendido para luego bajarla apenas termino de hablar.

Samson: Enserio algo no estabien con el... puedo sentir que el algo oculta en su interior.

Filia: ¡acaso es un usuario de parasito como yo!.

Samson: no lo se... si fuera un usuario de parasito sabria de que parasito es pero... no los reconosco.

Filia: ¡Los!... ¡tiene mas de uno!.

Samson: pude sentir multiples presencias dentro de el... pero... no paresen ser parasitos.

Filia: El tiene un Secreto del mismo calibre que el mio... que sera...

filia que todo ese rato hablo aun acostada en el sillon de la sala se levanto, fue hasta el segundo piso, abrio la escalera del atico, subio al atico y si puso en la ventana del atico.

donde tenia un telescopio que ella sacaba de vez en cuando para mirar las estrellas... pero esta ves limpio un poco la ventana y apunto ala casa de Naruto intentando ver algo por las ventanas... pero todas tenian sus clrtinas puestas... se rindio y decidio hacerse algo de comer para la cena y luego hacer las tareas. por el otro lado Samson ingentaba descubrir las presencias dentro del rubio con bigotes.

en New Meridan nuestra Peliverde favorita ya sabia adonde dirigirse para encontrar a quien tenia que reclutar... un chico rubio con marcas como bigotes en las mejillas y ojos azules... no seria muy dificil de encontrar en MapleCrest ya se comensaba a hacer de noche haci que fue al circo para descansar de una busqueda de informacion.

en la gran catedral una enfermera ninja tenia un expediente en su mano buscando en el algi que le interesara pero no encontraba nada indicativo de que podria dar semejante poder.

la madre agatha seguia un poco perturbada pues si la trinidad no hiso el objeto que dio semejante poder... ¿que lo hiso?.

debajo en la catacumbas Bloody Marie estaba tratando de mejorar su control sobre sus poderes para prepararse en caso de que tuviera que batallsr contra ese ente poderoso.

en los laboratorios ASG #8 Big Band alertos al Doctor sobre eso... el doctor al principio parecia reaceo a creer en lo que decis Big Band pero despues de activar un Aparato Radar... Encontro esa fuerza de la que hablaba Big Band... temio por que fuera una nueva SkullGirl... al igual que lo que dijo Big Band ese poder tenia un Aura mas tranquila... que un SkullHeart... pero de todas maneras comenzo a preparar las cosas para un nuevo enfrentamiento... en cambio Big Band decidio investigar Por su cuenta Y le informaria al doctor si es una amenasa o no.

en el Castillo del reino Canopy Parasoul ya estaba ordenando a un Recluta que vigilara las camaras y siguiera todo rastro de ese Muchacho Rubio de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas... ella sentia que algo iba mal con ese chico.

en la noche mientras todos dormian nuestro rubio Favorito estaba aparentemente dormido pero por dentro conversaba con sus inquilinos.

Naruto: Chicos calmense... puede que estemos en un mundo nuevo pero hay que planear bien las cosas.

matatabi: **pero eso no es inportante ahora... dime como te sentiste cuando viste a esa chica con al que te la pasaste todo el dia.**

Naruto: Hablas de Filia... pues La senti algo solitaria asi que decidi hablarle pero algo no estabien con ella... siento dos presencias en ella... lo mismo como si fuera una jinchiriki.

Kurama: **tal ves en este mundo ahiga cosas que estan selladas en personas como nosostros... aunque viendo como es este mundo con creo que sea con Sellos... aqui paresen inexistentes.**

naruto: de hecho en este mundo no he sentido la presencia de chakra... solo otra energias pero esa gran consentracion de enegia maligna no deve de tener nada bueno.

Shukaku: **esto es demasiado predecible, cuanto estan dispuestos a apostar que personas nos van a comenzar a buscar por tu "diferente energia".**

matatabi: **de que estas hablando Shukaku**.

Kurama: **lastima que los demas aun no esten despiertos... estoy seguro que les encantarian entrar.**

matatabi: **no lo alientes.**

Shukaku: **me refiero a que es lo tipico... naruto tiene un monton de inconsistencias con este mundo... no creo qje dure ni un mes y alguien ya sea del gobierno o de la mafia esa benga a hacernos preguntas o a reclutarnos.**

matatabi: **tengo que ser honesta conmigo misma eso va a pasar.**

Kurama: **pero cuando sera... apuesto 2 semanas.**

Matatabi: **no empieses tu tambien.**

Shukaku: **ya dije que un mes**.

naruto estaba encima de la cabeza de matatabi con la misma cara que ella... la cara que uno pone cuando esta ciendo ingnorado a drede.

naruto: Tabi cuando tu crees que los demas despertaran... tu no despertaste hasta ayer.

Matatabi: **no tengo idea.**

de fondo se podia escuchar a kurama y shukaku hablar como si fueran los otros bijuus apostando... eso hiso que tanto matatabi como naruto se hicieran un faceplam.

ok un capitulo corto de prueba... sin nada que decir pues... nada.


	2. Remolino Diamante

D. Danger:ok Spike aun no confias en mi.

Spike: Confio un poco pero... porque el cambio.

D. Danger: te dije, me gusta reinventarme cada cierto tiempo.

Spike: no se como convenciste a los demas de que eras Vortex.

D. Danger: hice lo miso que contigo... pero bueno a comensar con este capitulo.

 _ **Capitulo 02: El Remolino Diamante.**_

Una semana mas tarde.

un nuevo dia en MapleCres, todos los estudiantes caminaban hacia la escuela... pero habia mucho chisme entre los grupos de amigos al ver como el nuevo caminaba al lado de en el caso de las chicas: la Rara y en el caso de los Chicos: La princesa inancansable.

mucho chicos decian que quien se creia al estar tan cerca de ella y que ella no se inmutara, y en el caso de las chicas se sentian celosas de que el Chico Nuevo le prestara atencion a ella en vez de a las demas. (pues naruto esta en un 9.6 en la escala de los chicos guapos de las chicas).

pero mientras el Rubio Bigotudo y la pelinegra ojiroja no les prestaba atencion... pues tenian su propia conversacion.

Naruto: asi que... Filia que puedes decir de este lugar... es que soy nuevo y no conosco esta ciudad.

Filia: no hay mucho que decir... es un lugar tranquilo y casi nada pasa... si quieres algo emocionante deverias ir a New Meridan.

Naruto: crees que me podrias dar un recorrido hoy despues del colegio.

Filia: si porque no... mmm naruto... estas seguro de querer estar al lado mio.

Naruto le muestra su sonrisa Zorruna Marca registrada.

Naruto: eres mi primera amiga porque no estaria al lado tuyo.

Filia se sonrojo haci que rapidamente mira a otro lado.

Filia: no has visto las caras de los demas... prometen dolor.

la mirada de Filia decayo al decir esas palabras.

Naruto: Nah, hace mucho tiempo aprendi a ingnorar las miradas... ademas que puedo defenderme.

Filia se rio un poco.

Filia: Que ahora se supone que eres un peleador o algo asi.

Naruto tambien sonrio

Naruto: Un peleador, nah.

Filia: entonces que vas ha hacer despues del colegio.

Naruto: no te dije que queria que me mostraras la ciudad.

Filia: cierto... habeces se me olvidan las cosas.

cuando llegaron al colegio entraron a su clase y despues de una media jornada aburrida tanto naruto como filia salen al almuerzo donde se separan pues Filia tenia que hacer sus nececidades en el baño.

haci que naruto fue solo hacia la cafeteria donde una chica lo intercepto.

Chica: sabes chico nuevo deverias alejarte de ella... es extraña quien sabe que cosas te podria hacer.

Naruto: ha si pues como que cosas.

Chica: nunca has notado que ella nunca se quita su sombrero... ademas hace unas semanas ella tuvo Amnesia... desde entonses usa ese sombrero... ella habla sola, ademas de que le ves a ella que alguna de nosotras no tenga.

Naruto: mmmm amabilidad... puede que tenga un golpe en la cabeza y usa el Sombrero porque no quiere mostrar la Cicatriz.

Naruto se hiso aun lado pero la chica lo agarro del hombro.

Chica: Enserio Chico nuevo alejate de ella... puede traerte desgracias con los demas chicos.

La chica lo suelta y se va tranquilamente.

Naruto decidio seguir caminando hacia la cafeteria hasta que vio algo que no le gusto.

como el edificio tenia dos corredores separado Filia devio de haber tomado el otro por lo que llego antes que naruto por la intromision de la chica.

lo que naruto Vio es de como un chico se estaba pasando de listo con Filia.

Chico: Vamos Princesa no agas esto mas dificil... solo tienes que decir que si y besarme.

el chico era el tipico esteriotipo del estudiante Jugador de Futbol americano, siendo de 2 Niveles mas alto que naruto y filia y mucho mas mayor.

Filia: Ya te dije que no.

Justo cuando filia le hiba a dar un golpe una voz llama al chico.

Naruto: hey grandote... por que insistes en hacer algo que nunca pasara.

Chico: haci que tu eres el Nuevo... jajajaja es hora de ponerte en tu lugar.

El chico empuja a filia Al suelo para darle un golpe a Naruto pero este lo para con la mano.

Naruto: sabes hay muy pocas cosas que me sacan de quisio... y tu hisiste una.

El Chico le va a dar otro puñetaso para que naruto lo pare con la mano pero naruto no suelta el puño.

Naruto: y es.

Chico: ¡Callate!.

El chico le intenta dar un puñetaso con la otra mano pero naruto para ese puñetaso con la otra mano

Naruto: Intimidar a una Linda chica.

Naruto apreta mas el agarre a los puños del chico haciendo que el chico aguante dolor pero no se espero un rodillaso en la pansa y luego una patada.

Filia se levanta pero ya no tenia el pelo recogido dentro del sombrero si no que estaba afuera y por alguna razon este tenia 2 mechones largos que parecian ser Pinchos... con mas pinchos pequeños... y estos parecian desafiar la gravedad pues estaban curbados hacia adelante y el resto de su cabello parecio flotar por almentos un segundo.

a naruto le parecio extraño los dos mechones... pero viendo como estaba este mundo no le importo en lo mas minimo. si hay gente pez por que no una chica que controla su cabello... seria un arma muy mortal.

Chico: te metiste con la persona equivocada.

el chico se levanta rapidamente e intenta enbestir a naruto...

filia iba a hacer algo pero naruto le puso la mano al frente para que no hiciera nada.

justo cuando el chico iva a tocar a naruto este en un milisegundo el se mueve al lado de filia por lo que el chico se pasa de largo y se estrella contra el muro de concreto que habia detras de naruto.

entonces naruto simplemente lo agarro de un brazo y lo lanzo por el pasillo.

Filia en cambio se sorprendio que naruto se moviera tan rapido y que con facilidad lanzara al chico que era practicamente el doble de peso.

pero entonses suena un timbre y el megafono se enciende.

Megafono: Naruto, Filia, Johnson a la oficina del director... ¡AHORA!.

naruto y filia sueltan un suspiro.

Time Skip: 15 minutos mas tarde.

Filia: ¡Suspencion!...

Naruto: ¡por 2 semanas!.

Filia: ¡pe-pe-pero el fue que empeso!.

Naruto: yo solo defendi a Filia.

Director: si... pero Johnson tiene un padre muy influyente por lo cual no puedo hacer nada... lo siento chicos pero su padre puede congelar los fondos de esta escuela si el lo desea.

Filia: ¡Pe-pe-pero!... ¡eso es chantaje!.

Director: lo siento chicos pero lo tengo que hacer... descuiden estas 2 semanas no seran contados en sus expedientes... piensen que solo son unas vacaciones.

Filia: ¡Pe-pe-pe-pero!.

Naruto: Filia... no podemos hacer nada, es obio que el director no puede hacer nada, Vamonos.

Naruto y filia salieron del colegio resentidos... caminaron hasta sus casas en siliencio pero cuando tenian que separarse Naruto siguio a Filia dentro de su casa.

Filia: mmm naruto que haces en mi casa.

Naruto: solo quiero preguntarte algo.

Filia por alguna razon se puso un poco nerviosa.

Filia: y que puede ser... 'Por favor que no sea mi cabello, por favor que no sea mi cabello.

Naruto: Filia... puedes... controlar tu cabello verdad.

Filia: ¡Por que lo dices!.

Naruto: porque tu cabello esta reaccionando a mis preguntas

entonses Filia se dio de cuenta que su cabello ya no estaba arreglado dentro del sombrero y Samson estaba igual de nervioso que ella, pues no queria que la primera amistad de la chica se fuera por culpa de el.

Filia: Ok... co-co-como te lo ex-pli-pli-plico.

Naruto: este mundo ya es muy raro no me va a sorprender que puedas hacerlo... bueno eso esta claro pero el porque.

Filia: prometeme que no te asustaras ok.

el tono de vos triste de filia hiso que naruto se sintiera mal pues deseguro era algo muy malo que el forzo a rebelar.

Filia se quito el sombrero y se dio la vuelta para ver a Samson que estaba agual que Filia pues ya creia que narito saldria corriendo y nunca se le volveria a hablar.

Filia: la puerta es abie-

Naruto: no esta tan mal como yo pensaba.

Tanto Filia como samson se sorprendieron por la respuesta totalmente calmada de naruto.

Filia: Espera no te asusta ni te da repulsion o algo asi.

Samson: Oye.

Naruto: meh no me sorprende la verdad... este mundo ya es muy raro que la verdad no me sorprenderia ver a una chica sin ojos usar armas de caricatura o una cantante ser una maniatica que use la sangre para mantenerse joven.

Filia y Samson se quedaron un poco descolocados por las tan detalladas congeturas.

Filia: Osea.

Samson: Chico ve al grano que no te entiendo.

Naruto: ... no me sorprende pues... mira inclusive ya que tu me revelaste este secreto yo te revelare uno mio.

Filia por alguna razon no creia todo lo que estaba pasando... este chico nuevo la estaba aceptando asi como asi... sin asco o repulsion.

Filia: Estoy soñando.

Samson: y es compartido...

Naruto: por favor ya hay gente Pez que tan diferente seria esto...

Filia decayo su mirada y Samson miro mal a naruto.

Naruto: Tan mal esta eso... ok pues me equivoque... bien pues el secreto que te queria revelar era que... soy como tu.

Filia y Samson se sorprendieron por la revelacion...

Naruto: creo que por eso es que soy tan comprensivo... pero bueno nesecito que te sientes en la misma posicion que estoy yo pero al frente mio.

Filia lo hiso y penas se sento naruto toco su frente y tanto Filia como Samson fueron transportados al Escape mental de naruto donde Kurama Matatabi y Shukaku estaban jugando poker.

Shukaku: ¡Ja! Gane, todo esto es mio.

Matatabi: ¡No tan rapido!.

Matatabi saca 3 Ases.

Rapidamente Shukaku pierde el color.

Matatabi: Vengan con mama.

Matatabi se llevo todas las fichas a su lado... en cambio Kurama hacia como el repartidor.

Naruto estornuda para llamar la atencion de los demas pues Filia y Samson ya tenian una ceja levantada y una gota por la nuca.

Matatabi: oh hola naruto y... ¿Esa no es la chica que ha estado contigo desde la semana pasada?.

Kurama mira hacia naruto y ve a Filia.

Kurama: asi que esta es la chica de la cual hablo naruto... no le veo lo especial.

Samson: Hey mas repeto...

Para samson el juego de perspectiva le hiso pasar un mal rato pues rapidamente Kurama se hacerco y al hacerlo su tamaño aumento pues parecia que estaba a la altura de naruto pero en realidad era mucho mas grande.

Filia: Es e-nor-nor-enorme.

Kurama: Que dijiste Cabello parlante.

Samson por alguna razon se sentia intimidado por semejante zorro.

Naruto: ya deja de intimidarlos.

Shukaku: Naruto no crees que revelarle a alguien tan rapido esto es contra producente.

Naruto: ella me revelo a su cabello parlante asi que pense hacer lo mismo.

Samson: Tengo Nombre sabias.

Filia: se llama Samson.

Naruto: ¿Ok?... y entonses que crees.

Filia: lo unico que quiero saber es en donde estamos.

Matatabi: estas en el Escape mental de naruto.

Shukaku: aqui nostros nos podemos comunicar con el.

Kurama: Pero es la primera ves que trae a alguien.

Samson: Chico... como diablos tienes a 3 bestias gigantes en tu mente.

Naruto son nueve pero los demas estan dormidos.

Filia se desvanecio de la mente de naruto... y samson con ella.

Naruto: ¿Valla sorpresa no?.

Kurama: Chico estas seguro que fue vuena idea rebelarle esto a ella cuando solo llevan una semana de conocerse.

Matatabi: Nada le impide contarle a todo el mundo de esto.

Shukaku: ¡No Importara nada!...

Todo el mundo le presto atencion a Shukaku.

Shukaku: Tarde o Temprano Hiban a Saber de tu existencia... pues no tienes ningun solo registro que el que le robaste a ese chico muerto por la mafia para inscribirte en la escuela.

Matatabi: Tiene Razon... El gobierno intentara buscar la razon de que porque ni tienes ni el acta de nacimiento.

Kurama: Asi vendran a por ti naruto... ya sea por las buenas o las malas... tienes que estar preparado.

Naruto: Ok pero dejenme hablar con Filia.

Naruto sale de su escape mental.

cuando habre los ojos naruto ve que casi al mismo tiempo Filia los abre tambien.

Inmediatamente despues Filia se levantanta y camina hacia atras hasta tocar la pared donde se desliza hasta que su trasero toca el suelo.

Naruto: ¿Filia?.

Samson tambien estaba callado y naruto no podia verlo.

Filia: asi que eres igual a mi... tienes a 9 bestias Gigantes dentro tuyo y parencen ser tus amigos.

Naruto: Hice mucho por ellos antes de llegar aqui.

Samson: por alguna razon pienso que no te refieres a esta ciudad.

Naruto: Pero bueno 2 semanas sin escuela y que piensas hacer.

Filia: Pues no tengo idea...

Naruto: pues yo intentare conocer mas el lugar.

Filia: Me Pregunto una cosa... has estado ya una semana aqui y aun no sabes nada del lugar.

Naruto: lo conosco algo pero no salgo mucho de la casa.

Filia: entiendo eso...

Naruto: no se te lo habia dicho pero te ves bastante bien con el cabello largo... solo quisiera que samson no obligara a tener esos mechones de arma.

entonses filia se da de cuenta que aun despues de todo este tiempo sigue teniendo esos mechones que rapidamente se desacen.

Filia: perdon.

Naruto: Asi que... Samson... que se siente estar en la cabeza de filia.

Samson:... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

a naruto y a filia le salio una gota al estilo anime ver que Samson estaba dormido.

Filia: Samson no es buen momento para fingir estar dormido.

Samson: Bueno... es que no quiero incomodarlos.

Naruto: no veo como puedas incomodarme, creeme cuando te digo que he visto cosas mas raras que esta.

Filia: ¿Como cuales?.

Naruto: ¿que tal un Arbol parlante?(Shinju), una armadura esqueletica Fantasmagorica(Susano), emmm ¿Gente pez?.

Samson: ¿Que tienes contra ellos?.

Naruto: Nada, solo que aun me sigue inpresionando.

Filia: Pero por que, Ya deverias estar acostumbrado como todo el mundo...

Naruto: Si deve-.

Naruto es interrumpido por el sonido de algo que se destruye, tanto naruto como filia miran por la ventana y ven como la casa de naruto le hace falta la puerta.

Ambos: ¡Que demo!-.

Fueron otra ves interumpidos por el sonido de algo destrozándose dentro de la casa de naruto.

Ambos rápidamente salieron de la casa de filia y al mismo tiempo una Chica peliverde con un traje naranja y unos... Grandes... Enormes seno- cof cof cof... puños que salían de su sombrero también anaranjado.

?:Veo que ahí estabas y veo que traes a una amiga.

Filia: quien eres y porque destruyes la casa de naruto.

Naruto no dijo nada... Pues estaba aturdido por las Medidas de la chica.

?:... No me reconoses... Soy yo, la gran cerebella junto con Viceversa daremos un gran show al publico.

Naruto: ¿eres del circo de da ciudad no?

Filia: y que quieres con naruto.

Cerebella: nada... Solo quiero reclutarlo, Mi jefe se a interesado mucho en ti Naruto, dicen que vas invicto, has peleado con ya 16 matones de mi jefe.

Filia: ¿que naruto que?.

Naruto: Así es, y tu seras la 17 si no te vas, no pienso unirme a una mafia.

Cerebella: veras Naruto, mis ordenes son llevarte por las buenas o por las malas, así que si no quieres venir con gusta te llevo por las malas.

Inmediatamente Filia se pone adelante de naruto.

Filia: ¿y tu crees que te dejare Hacerlo?.

Naruto: Filia, esto no te corresponde, haste a un lado.

Cerebella hace crujir los nudillos de Viceversa.

Cerebella: ¡Es hora del Show!.

 _ **Naruto Vs Cerebella**_

[Danger: les voy a ser sinsero, estoy escribiendo esto el 7 de junio (más de 4 meses desde la ultima vez que jugué SkullGirls) así que no me acuerdo de combos y esas cosas, así que sera una pelea normal, solo quise agregar ese comienzo (he escrito todo lo anterior a la pelea hace ya mas de 2 meses y no me he dignado a continuarla, mas que nada por que no tengo donde escribir, mi Laptop se daño, mi teléfono igual, tuve que comprar un teléfono de 35 dolares, pero no soporta la aplicación de Fanfiction , hasta ahora me di de cuenta que puedo acceder a mi cuenta de Fanfiction desde el navegador con la opción de "ver la versión de escritorio" ahora que puedo por lo menos terminar los proyectos que deje cargados, decidí seguir este capitulo de Skullgirls.) bueno sin nada mas que decir chao.]

Naruto y cerebella se colocan cada uno en la calle mientras que Filia se queda detrás de naruto.

Naruto: sal de aquí Filia, ella es mía.

Filia: No cuentes con eso.

En ese momento los mechones de cabello de Filia se convierten en filosos pinchos.

Cerebella vuelve a crujir los nudillos de Viceversa, naruto se pone en posición de combate y Filia detrás de el.

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen.**_

 _ **Everybody in your marks.**_

 _ **It's showtime.**_

 ** _Skullgirls OST: Maplecrest Battle Stage._**

Naruto corre hacia adelante mientras que Filia se queda atras, Cerebella también Corre hacia naruto y le intenta dar un golpe con viceversa, naruto esquiva el golpe por milimetros y se desliza por debajo de Cerebella, ella se da vuelta e intenta agarrar a naruto con Viceversa, pero no vio que Filia la Arrollo por la espalda pues gracias a Sansón se convirtio en una Rueda dentada.

Por suerte para Cerebella Viceversa absorbió la mayoría del daño.

Cerebella: Dos contra uno, eso no es justo.

Naruto: te dije Filia que no intervengan.

Filia: y yo te dije que no contaras con eso.

Cerebella aprovecha el momento de discusión y convierte los cuernos de Viceversa en unos cuernos de carnero y con una velocidad impresionante tacleo a Filia pues no le dio tiempo a esquivar.

Naruto aprovecho y le dio una patada doble voladora en la espalda a Cerebella pero esta aprovecho el momento y logro agarrar la pierna de naruto con una mano de Viceversa.

Cerebella: **¡Here We Go!, ¡Ready for Ultimate Showstopper!**

Cerebella azota contra el piso a Naruto pero este se deshace en humo cancelando su BlockBuster.

Cerebella: ¿¡Que!?.

Naruto: **¿Ready For This? ¡Uzumaki Barrage!**

Un montón de clones de naruto aparecen y comiensan a correr hacia Cerebella.

Cerebella responde dando puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra eliminando clones hasta que uno logra golpearla en la espalda tan fuerte que la saca de su equilibrio, otro clon aprovecha para golpearla en la costilla, otro le da una patada en la panza, así hasta que todos los clones le dan una paliza a Cerebella que cada vez haciendo que se eleve por los aires por la fuerza de los golpes.

Filia se levanta justo a tiempo para ver como los clones se desasen y Cerebella cae al suelo para levantarse otra vez con un poco de dificultad.

[Danger: estoy tomando las batallas como si los personajes tuviera una barra de Vida y como Uzumaki Barrage es un BlockBuster muy parecido a Nightmare Legión de Double, decidí darle el mismo daño.]

Cerebella: Tengo que admitirlo... Dolió. Ya veo por los matones siempre regresaban como si una pandilla los uniera golpeado... **¡Diamond Dynamo!**.

Cerebella gira con fuerza los brazos de Viceversa intentando golpear a naruto pero este simple mente retrosede fuera del rango del BlockBuster.

Cerebella: ¡se mueve muy rápido!. ¡Ahhhhhhhh!.

Un taladro hecho de cabello perfora el piso debajo de ella y la manda a volar por los aires.

Filia: No te olvides de mi.

Cerebella: 'No puedo con los dos al mismo tiempo... No conozco los ataques de ninguno...' Esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos Naruto... Te tenemos en la mira.

Cerebella escapa del lugar.

 ** _The Winner Is: ?..._**

[Se que la pelea fue decepcionante pero... Como dije antes no recuerdo muchas cosas de Skullgirs porque ya he pasado mas de 4 meses sin tocar el juego... No me acuerdo de los combos ni habilidades de mucho de los personajes además de sus BlockBuster's... Así que que prefieren... Peleas tipo el juego o... Peleas mas... Imaginativas... Osea sacadas de mi mente... Osea sin las reglas del juego.

Por cierto algo que he estado pensando... Naruto es igual o mas fuerte que Marie... Es que tiene a los Bijuus y todos sus poderes... Así que practicamente es el Mas OP de todo el universo SkullGirls... Por eso quería hacer esta pelea con las reglas del juego pues... Ya saben que en skullgirls los BlockBuster's no hacen mucho daño y los mas largos o repetitivos hacen una miseria de daño...

Esto es todo... Tendré que ir a la casa de mi primo para intentar volver a meterme dentro del juego otra vez.]


End file.
